


Warmth

by best_mistake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, I swear I dont kin Jim pls, I think it's a character study oops, I think?, James T. Kirk Has Issues, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk Needs a Hug, Jim is lonely, M/M, Spock hugs him so it's okay, Spock is mentioned oops, Vulcans purr, but also hes a big part of it all so yes, but like it's okay right after, could be TOS or AOS you decide, is this just a character study? Maybe, it gets pretty angsty, ok im done, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_mistake/pseuds/best_mistake
Summary: It is very, very late.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie my first work! Pls be gentle im new to this. Uh sorry if it's hard to read idk how to write. Thank you for checking this out though!! This is pretty short so have fun ((also I don't kin Kirk please officer please no im sorry im just sad and gay please officer no-))

Jim’s newly opened eyes scanned the dark ceiling, looking for nothing in particular, and finding nothing but shadows peering back. He, unlike his lover currently lying beside him, could not tell what time it was, but he could at least discern that it was very, very late. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to wake suddenly during dark midnight hours. From either the unyielding, viscid grip of a nightmare or from simple restlessness, waking suddenly to darkness was not an unfamiliar feeling for Jim. But, what was new and somewhat strange, was the lack of loneliness weighing down his chest.

He was used to waking up to an aching cavern in his chest, used to the cold loneliness that had for years consumed him. Even if a warm body laid next to him or in his arms, his mind would always whisper that the warmth wouldn’t be there for long, and the dismal feeling would grow. 

Now, though he still lies in the dark, idly looking above him for no particular reason like he had so many times before, the body next to him is cold, but his chest is filled to the brim with warmth.

He’s lucky, Jim thinks, that Vulcans have a naturally cooler body temperature than humans do. If such wasn’t so, he wonders if he could have died with the combination of the hot room and the thick blankets that Spock needs to sleep. Spock’s lucky, Jim thinks, that Jim seems to be warmer than most humans. 

The Vulcan’s colder body temperature is what keeps Jim plastered to Spock’s side any given night, aside from his natural affinity for cuddling. Within the almost sweltering room, the chill of his lover’s skin calls to him. Spock reciprocates the affectionate hold each night as well, their quarters still being a bit too cold for his Vulcan tastes. And if Spock's purring is any sign, he enjoys the intimacy just as much as Jim. 

They had officially confessed their feelings almost 4 months ago (3 months, 25 days, 5 hours, and 25 minutes ago, Spock had told him before he had fallen asleep) with what Jim and Bones referred to as the Miea IV incident. They had officially been together for maybe 3 months (2 months, 28 days, 9 hours, and 43 minutes) when Jim had actually taken Spock on a proper date and asked him out.

It, surprisingly, hadn’t taken them very long to start sharing Jim’s quarters and start sleeping in the same room as one another. All that had to be done was set the room to a compromised temperature and transfer Spock’s personal belongings to Jim’s, and now it was as if they had bought a home together. Spock used his old quarters for nothing much else but for work and meditation. Which, even if Jim would never admit it out loud, he was thankful for. Though he loved Spock, he didn’t exactly agree with his sense of decoration. 

But _god_ , did Jim love Spock. Jim had loved so many times throughout his life, strangers, friends, and enemies alike, but never was it as deep and overwhelming as his love for Spock. It was almost visceral, instinctual, to love Spock; like the universe demanded it, as if fate and all the other forces of nature willed it. Time and space meant nothing compared to Jim’s love for Spock, and compared to it, time and space seemed far too small. 

Jim’s love for Spock was not only romantic nor sexual, but there was such a sense of brotherhood and friendship between them that never failed to remind Jim of the depth of their bond. His love towards the Vulcan was strong, the strongest feeling Jim had ever felt, and Jim clung to it more heartily than he did life. Spock had once called them _T'hy'la_ , and though it could not appropriately be translated into Standard, Jim felt the power, devotion, and adoration behind every syllable.

This simple feeling of utter and true love is what brings unparalleled warmth to Jim’s chest. It’s what makes his heart swell and mouth dry, which causes words to fail and tears of happiness to fall.

How many nights had Jim spent cold and alone in the dark? How many nights had he spent looking up at shadowy ceilings and counting the seconds, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest? How many times had he fallen in love, how many warm bodies had he lied next to trying to achieve true warmth?

But now, now the years spent running from the past while still chasing after fulfillment and seemingly unreachable warmth felt worth it. To have a love this complete, a love this devastating yet beautiful yet satisfying yet warm made all the years spent in cold darkness worth it. 

Jim slightly moved his head to the side and used his newly opened eyes to gaze at his lover’s sleeping face. Looking for nothing but the warmth he always felt when he looked upon the love of his life, and finding his everything with two soft, warm, chocolate eyes peering back. He, unlike his lover currently lying beside him, with a soft smile on his Vulcan face, could not tell what time it was, but he could at least discern that it was very, very late and that he was very, very warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
